The present invention is directed to medical devices, systems, and methods, particularly for those which employ cold for treatment of neuromas or fibromas associated with limb pain in a patient. Embodiments of the invention include cryogenic cooling needles that can be advanced through skin or other tissues to treat neuromas and fibromas, and/or to inhibit transmission of pain signals.
Over 100 million patients in the United States suffer from chronic pain. Chronic pain conditions are often debilitating, taking a toll on a patient's physical and mental welfare. Though a variety of pain management techniques currently exist, the most common nonsurgical options provide slow-acting and/or short-term relief. Medication, often in the form of non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs) and opioids, comes with an array of side effects such as nausea and vomiting. Medication also presents the possibility of more serious effects such as increased risk of heart attack and stroke, and tolerance or dependency issues. Surgical strategies tend to be reserved for more severe cases and are limited by the risks and complications typically associated with surgery including bleeding, bruising, scarring, and infection.
A nonsurgical, minimally invasive, long-lasting approach to chronic pain management is desirable. In general, it would be advantageous to provide improved devices, systems, and methods for management of chronic and/or acute pain. Such improved techniques may avoid or decrease the systemic effects of toxin-based neurolysis and pharmaceutical approaches, while decreasing the invasiveness and/or collateral tissue damage of at least some known pain treatment techniques.